<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>darling, what did you do for those pearls? by gabriphales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339794">darling, what did you do for those pearls?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales'>gabriphales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gomens drabble hell [94]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Roleplay, sugar daddy roleplay ig its a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gabriel indulges aziraphale on a certain kink of his, however frivoulous it may be</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gomens drabble hell [94]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>darling, what did you do for those pearls?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i literally had inspo for this last night and rushed to finish it like something possessed  me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"you look gorgeous, princess."</p>
<p>gabriel's voice is like mellow honey, a cane syrup tongue with sugar cane teeth. his mouth drags sweetly over aziraphale's throat, the guiding warning of what's to come - the little game they've come up with together. aziraphale shivers for him, putting on a good show of fair, coyish maidenhood. gasping with just enough startle to send a real shiver down his spine, settling chills in his stomach. gabriel grazes over his adam's apple, mainting a soft suction, caressing with the curve of his lips. there's already an apple red flush toning aziraphale's cheeks, lighting up ever so slightly further at every increment of affection.</p>
<p>"what a vision, all tarted up." gabriel sighs, his warm breath heavenly in sensation and sound. it makes aziraphale cross his legs, thighs cinched together. </p>
<p>"you ought to be royalty, looking like this." gabriel kisses him before he's even finished speaking, mumbling out the last few words in between open-mouthed, tender motions. and he's right - they really have gone all out tonight. dolling az in lace, ruffles, stockings and a coat that served as a fine callback to his escapades in the bastille. to top it all off, well, it's <i>highly</i> unnecessary, but aziraphale's treated himself to a thin, silver-plated diamond tiara. it sits proudly on his head now, where, quite certainly, it will not remain for the entire evening.</p>
<p>"now, what do we say to good sirs, who treat us well, and pamper us with every shiny, new toy that enraptures us?" gabriel asks, tilting a thumb under aziraphale's chin. </p>
<p>"thank you, sir." aziraphale says, polishing his tone in a delightful, faux innocence. wide-eyed and smiling, putting his baby blues to the best use they can offer - begging for even <i>more.</i></p>
<p>"and what do we do for good sirs, princess, to show them how thankful we are?" gabriel grins, trailing his thumb up to aziraphale's trembling lips, and relishing in the little pout he's given as he slips the digit inside. aziraphale sucks dutifully, miming what he might do otherwise to earn his worth - what he'd <i>rather</i> be doing. batting his lashes, and making sure to keep lock on gabriel's responding stare, he performs as beautifully as he would any show. blushing, gagging just the right amount when gabriel presses against the roof of his mouth, <i>moaning</i> when he presses harder.</p>
<p>"you want my cock, babydoll? want something bigger, <i>better</i> in your mouth?" gabriel stands, tugging his thumb back despite aziraphale's whines to mourn the loss.</p>
<p>"open up," he instructs, pulling his zipper loose. aziraphale fumbles for him before he's even gotten the first inch out. reaching, groping with desperate hands. he cups gabriel's cock, strokes it with both palms, and stares like he's salivating for it. fidgeting his hips side to side in the subtle, distinctly aroused way gabriel has come to recognize from him.</p>
<p>"such soft little hands," he croons, sifting through downy curls, and daring a tug or two as he speaks. aziraphale whimpers each time, rutting into nothing once more, seeking out a touch better than the inseam of his breeches.</p>
<p>"ready, love?" gabriel asks, curling his fingers at the roots of each ringlet, and holding aziraphale firmly in place. aziraphale nods as well as he can - which isn't very well at all - and squeezes his eyes shut as gabriel finally takes place inside him. thick, heavy atop his tongue, a weight to drag him down to sea, keep him floating at the bottom of a swimming pool. the sunlight's passing through the waves, glimmering in bright, golden white stars just underneath the surface. with his eyes closed, he can almost imagine he's there. floating, floating, <i>content.</i></p>
<p>then gabriel pulls him back, thrusting him forward on his cock in one solid motion, and the illusion is cracked. aziraphale coughs around him, wet and pathetic, meeting gabriel's gaze with eyes that plead for mercy - a mercy he doesn't truly want. gabriel fucks deeper, hard against the back of his throat. hitting all sorts of nerves that ought to have signaled something along the lines of, <i>'stop what you're doing this instant'</i> to aziraphale's brain. instead, he only sucks with increased fervor, going still when gabriel forces him down to the hilt, rutting out thrusts that dot aziraphale's vision with black spots.</p>
<p>he can't breathe, he doesn't want to breathe - and though he doesn't have to, it's all the more fun to pretend he's helpless like this. keening softly, eyes dripping when he starts to choke. tears trace down his cheeks like saltwater pearls, small and shining where they join together at his chin.</p>
<p>when gabriel cums, it overflows alongside spittle, dribbling across his swollen lips quite beautifully. aziraphale swipes it away with his tongue, licking up all the remainder of gabriel's spend. red-faced and watery eyed, he still looks just as lovely as he had before they began. his tiara is off kilter, on an inclined tilt. gabriel doesn't think he could put it back in place if he tried.</p>
<p>(perhaps he looks even <i>more</i> lovely.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr is @enricks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>